A Friendly Dinner
by AK1028
Summary: Jimmy invites Timmy over for dinner at his house in Retroville. Judy seems tickled pink to this idea but the question here is: why? This is the sequel to Letters Help When You Are Jerky. I do recommend you read Turner's Last Secret before you read this! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Prologue

**A Friendly ****Dinner**

This story takes place in between Timmy's car accident and the courthouse day. Jimmy is working in his lab yet again…..

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review and always think outside of the box!_


	2. Jimmy's evening

**Jimmy's POV**

I was still fixing my dimensional transporter when my dimensional phone rang. My heart, skipping a beat, forced me to answer it right away. Since Timmy had gotten into a car accident, I was in my lab day in and day out to repair the dimensional transporter do to damage it had mysteriously received.

I asked, breathless, "Hello?"

The voice on the phone answered, "Hey, Neutron how are you doing?"

My heart skipped another beat. There was only one person from another dimension who called me Neutron...Timmy.

I stated, "It's great to hear your voice, Timmy! How are you?"

Timmy giggled a little and said, "Hey, I asked you first."

I giggled now and answered, "Well, I've been trying to fix my dimensional transporter. It got wrecked somehow…. I think someone was in my lab."

Timmy seemed a little defensive and said, "Hey, it wasn't me. I've been in the hospital for the past week!"

My smile dropped down and turned into a frown. I wished that he didn't bring that up.

I asked, "How are you feeling?"

Timmy seemed a little hesitant and answered, "Well, when I had that car accident I got a broken arm, two broken ribs, and a blow to the head. Man, I was out of a while. I awoke to Trixie, Ben, and Phillip. I've got big news! I'm now magical being!"

I perked up at that last part and blurted out, "What, you?"

Timmy laughed and said, "Yeah, me. The Chosen One to defeat the Darkness is a magical being. How is that for a kick in the head?"

I laughed too and said, in between laughs, "That's a pretty strong kick, Timmy." We both were cracking up now and we both stopped - mainly because it was starting to hurt. I finally asked, "Hey, Timmy. Listen, I know this is kind of last minute but would you like to come over to dinner one of these days? You know, when you're strong enough."

There was a moment of awkward silence between us.

Timmy finally answered, "Sure, if it is okay with your folks. I don't want to _'poof'_ in un-announced."

I giggled a little bit and pointed out, "You did when we first met!"

Timmy started to laugh again and so did I.

Timmy spoke up and said, "Good point. Anyways, ask your parents and I'll talk to you - mentally - soon."

I smiled, understanding what he had meant and said, "Okay, Timmy. I'll talk to you soon."

With that, I hung up and ran into the house. My mom and dad were setting up for dinner.

Dad saw me and asked, "Hey, Jim-Jam. What's up?"

I took a deep breath and answered, "Well, I just talked to Timmy. You remember him, right?"

My mom nodded and said, "Oh yes, that young boy who had computer programs and pretended to be a genius?"

I flinched for a second. I almost forgot that since Timmy only trusted me and my friends with his secret, I couldn't tell anyone else, especially my parents.

I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "Yeah, that's the one. Anyways, I invited him to dinner once he is feeling strong enough."

My mom smiled and said, "That sounds perfect, Jimmy. We would love to re meet your friend Timmy."

Before I could breathe a sigh of relief, my dad asked, "He lives in another dimension, right? So, how is he going to get here?"

I smiled and answered, "Luckily, Timmy has a genius friend named A.J. who I'm sure has a dimension transporter too."

I thought, _'That and the fact I gave Timmy my travel transporter device.'_ I thought to myself and added, _'Then again, it was his in the first place.'_

My mom seemed to have smiled and said, "That's good news, Jimmy."

My dad nodded and added, "Whenever he wants to come, he's more than welcome."

I smiled and then I hugged the both of them. I realized something just then. I never asked Timmy if his parents visited him in the hospital. At that thought, I held them tighter. Timmy may not had have great parents like I did but I thought I was pretty lucky. I let go of them and walked sat down at the table. My mom totally loved it as did my dad but it was my mom who was beaming. I was puzzled at my mom's actions in the past week, ever since I had mentioned that Timmy was in his car accident. I remember that day while my mind flash backed to that day.

* * *

-Flashback-

_(Jimmy is working on Goddard when his dimensional phone rings.)_

_Jimmy: Who could that be? (He answers.) Hello, Jimmy Neutron speaking._

_A.J.: (He sounds sad.) Jimmy…this…is…A.J._

_Jimmy: (He's concerned.) A.J.? What's wrong?_

_A.J.: (He sounds like he is crying.) Timmy…has….been….in….a…car…..accident._

_Jimmy: (He turns white as a ghost.) What? When? Where? How?_

_A.J.: (He gets mad.) That's all I know! (He realizes.) Oh, sorry Jimmy._

_Jimmy: It is okay, A.J. I've got to let my friends know about this and then I'll be there as soon as possible._

_A.J.: You're presence here might help. Thanks Jimmy._

_Jimmy: I'm not doing it for you, A.J. I'm doing it for Timmy._

_A.J.: See you soon._

_(Jimmy hangs up as does A.J.)_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

I went to my friends after I had received the call from A.J.

My dad finally asked, "Jimmy is this Timmy the same boy who got into that car accident?"

I nodded and answered, "Yeah, dad."

My mom nodded and said, "He seemed so freaked out when we first met him six years ago, like he didn't know he was in another dimension." She then turned to me and asked, "How did he get into your lab in the first place?"

I gulped. I knew that question would come up eventually. I couldn't let them know that Timmy had fairies - otherwise Timmy would lose Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. I didn't want that to happen especially after what he had been through. Timmy was in worst situations than me but there was one incident he would never talk about - at least to me - the Darkness.

My mom brought me out of my thoughts by calling me by my full name, "James Isaac Neutron! Answer me!"

I quickly stammered, "I-I really don't know, mom."

I bit my lower lip, hoping that she would believe me.

She seemed to believe me and said, "Oh. I thought you would have by now. After all, it seems like Timmy is a nice boy, the way to talk about him all the time. Personally, Jimmy if he hasn't told you how he got into your lab by now I say that he is hiding something."

I wasn't paying too much attention but that last part made me snap. Half of me wanted to shout,_ 'He isn't hiding anything! He just has fairies that he has to protect with his life!'_ But the other half of me said,_ 'You can't tell them - for Timmy's sake.'_

I shrugged and said, "If he does have a secret mom, then what business is it of mine to give him the third degree?" My mom seemed a bit shocked by my answer. I quickly recovered and added, "Secrets sometimes have to remain that way, right?"

She smiled and said, "I guess so. I still can't believe all of those stories you were telling us about his horrible home life. Now I can see why you gave us that big hug."

I smiled as did my dad.

I whispered, "I only wish Timmy had great parents like you."

My mom heard me and smiled then said, "Well, we can ask Timmy is wants to be a part of this family."

My grin grew wider as the thought of Timmy being my brother made me burst out, "That would be awesome!"

I jumped up and started to dance-making my parents laugh. I stopped after I realized I was just being silly. My parents stopped laughing.

My mom pointed out, "Of course, we'll have to approach Timmy about this."

I nodded and said, "Right, mom." I saw my plate was bare and added, "May I be excused?"

My mom nodded and I went upstairs. Goddard was there and I started telling him everything. I then commanded Goddard to give me my options but the only option was, _'Give Timmy a heads up.'_ I smiled at that option and besides I did say I would call Timmy mentally. I closed my eyes and went into the mental link. I was at the computer when Timmy came in, fully healed. I was a bit taken back. I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting Timmy to have his arm in a sling, his head taped up, and tape around his chest. But, he didn't. In fact, it looked like nothing had happened.

Timmy spoke up, bringing me out of my thoughts and asked, "What?"

I shook my head and answered, "I was expecting you to be taped up."

He shrugged and said, "I am but Lucas told me that in these mental links that I can rearrange what I look like-since it is half fiction."

I smiled. Timmy really sounded smart. I could tell that he was really studying hard.

I said, jokingly, "Who are you and what did you do with Timmy?"

Timmy bit his lower lip and laughed. I laughed too. We stopped laughing and I decided to tell Timmy what my mom said.

I said, "Timmy, I've got some great news! After talking to my parents, they would be more than thrilled to have you over for dinner."

Timmy smiled and said, "That's great!"

I smiled back. That's when I knew that I had to tell him.

I said, "And even got greater news! My mom and dad said that if you want to want to be a part of our family that is totally up to you. Isn't that great?" Timmy's smile faded into a frown. He looked down at his shoes, not showing his eyes. I looked at him curiously and called him, "Timmy?" Timmy didn't say anything-he kept looking at his shoes. I didn't want to call him by his whole name. Instead, I went over to him and sat him down. I wrapped him into me and repeated his name, "Timmy?"

Timmy looked up with guilt in his eyes and said, "Jimmy, as much as I want to be your brother, I can't. My friends lost me three times in the past six years and I don't want to go for a forth. Please understand."

I smiled at him and rubbed his arm as I said, "I understand, Timmy."

I hung onto him until I realized something. Wait, three times? But, that's impossible. By my count, it was only twice! The first when he faked his death a year ago and the second was just recently. How did he figure three?

"Three? I don't understand, Timmy," I said.

Timmy didn't respond. I looked down and saw why. He had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled. It felt good that he trust me enough to fall asleep in my arms. Suddenly, there was a poof and King Lucas appeared.

"King Lucas," I whispered.

I didn't want to wake Timmy…. I looked down again and Timmy was gone!

"Timmy," I shouted.

Just when I was about to ask Lucas where he was, he was gone too and I found myself on a blue moon.

"What the heck," I wondered out loud.

Just then, a familiar voice brought me of my thoughts.

The voice said, "Now, say goodbye to the Darkness - forever!"

I turned around and saw a ten year old Timmy slamming down a wand into its holster. The wand was in. It extended up after creating some sort of pulse. But, it blew a big wind and did nothing.

Jorgen said, "This is not right. It should be firing a magic laser that blasts back the Darkness or something but it isn't firing the laser!"

The Darkness started to suck in the group. Timmy's parents, A.J., Chester, Trixie, Mark Chang-Timmy's alien friend, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Crocker, Vicky, Dark Laser, and Jorgen.

Jorgen was trying to hang on and said, "Turner! Say the word and I'll poof us all out of here!"

The ten year old Timmy said, "But no matter where I go, the Darkness will follow me."

Timmy's dad said, "What does it want?"

The Darkness replied, _"Timmy Turner." _This was from the battle with the Darkness.

I looked at Timmy who said, "I think it wants….me!"

Timmy went up the chain as his parents said in unison, "Timmy, no!"

The ten year old Timmy looked at them and said, "I've got to stop the Darkness before it takes you all!"

He continued to climb and got to the last person of the chain - Trixie.

She asked, "Timmy! How's my hair?"

I flinched for a second. She was worried about her hair at a time like this?

Timmy smiled and said, "Perfect."

At that moment, the two of them kissed.

Timmy faced the Darkness and said, "You want me Darkness and you got me!" He turned back to Trixie and said, "So long, Trixie."

Timmy let go of Trixie and started to fly towards the Darkness.

Trixie screamed, "Timmy!"

I started to scream, "No!"

I closed my eyes and started to cry. Suddenly, a hand wiped a tear away. I opened my eyes and Timmy in front of me. I was back in the mental link and Lucas was long gone.

Timmy asked, "Jimmy, you okay?"

I collapsed into his chest and started to cry.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Back in Dimmsdale

**Timmy's POV**

Jimmy was crying into my chest for some reason. I head a poof and Lucas was there. Jimmy perked up at his presence and so did I. I looked at him curiously.

He explained, "He now knows of your greatest accomplishment."

Before I could ask him what he meant Jimmy answered, "What happened on the blue moon."

I turned to him and then Lucas and asked him, "You told him?"

Lucas shook his head and answered, "No. I showed him."

Jimmy stated, "And I'm glad he did. Timmy, you risked your life for everyone and now I can see why you didn't want to tell me what happened."

He had stopped crying and pulled away from me. I rubbed the back of my neck.

I started to reply, "Look, Jimmy. I was planning to tell you but…."

Jimmy frowned and finished for me, "I was a jerk while you were becoming a better person."

I shook my head and said, "No. You were living your live and I was living mine. That's it." I turned around to thank Lucas but he was already gone. I muttered, "That was fast."

Jimmy smiled now and said, "He's a quick one, your king."

I smiled back and said, "Yeah and so is the Chosen One."

Jimmy bit his lip and laughed. I joined him. We both held our stomachs and collapsed from laughter. We finally stopped.

Jimmy spoke, "Listen, Timmy. We better make sure that your fairies aren't going to screw this up. After all, my parents are brighter than yours."

I nodded and said, "No problem, Jimmy. I can handle that. Listen, I'll give you call soon as the doctor says I'm up for traveling. I'll use…A.J.'s travel transporter to get to your universe to keep my secret a secret."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Good thinking. I'll catch you later, Timmy."

I smiled back and said, "Right, Jimmy."

I closed out the mental link and found myself in the hospital. I turned and saw that visiting hours were over. There was a nurse in the room.

I asked her, "Excuse me, did Mr. and Mrs. Turner come in while I was sleeping?"

Technically, I wasn't sleeping but it sounded good.

The nurse shook her head and answered, "No, I'm afraid not."

My heart sank. I didn't want to lead on that I was depressed.

I muttered, "I figured that. They're probably still out on business."

_'Beach business.' _I wanted to add but I just thought that to myself.

The nurse said, "I'm sorry. Good night."

"Good night." I responded back.

The nurse left and Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appeared.

Wanda looked at me and asked, "Are you okay, Timmy? You were asleep for awhile."

I shrugged and answered, "I was with Jimmy. I've got some good news. He has invited me over for dinner. You know, once I'm strong enough."

Poof smiled and said, "Sounds cool! I can't wait to see Retroville!"

My heart sank again. Wanda saw my face and caught on.

She smiled and said, "Poof, I think Timmy needs to go alone to reassure Jimmy that he'll be okay, sweetie."

Cosmo nodded and Wanda added, "Besides, Big Daddy wants us to spend some time with him anyway."

Cosmo said to me, "He probably wants to kill me again."

I laughed but not too loudly. I didn't want the nurse to come back.

Wanda gave me a smile and said, "Well, I'm sure Jimmy can't wait to see you again, sport. But until then, get some rest, okay?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am."

I got comfy and Wanda gave me a kiss while Cosmo messed up my hair. They_ 'poofed'_ away and I closed my eyes and entered dream land. The days passed and I got out eventually and started to hang out with my friends yet again. Finally, I was strong enough for inter-dimensional travel. I was saying my goodbyes to my friends.

A.J. smiled and said, "Say hello to Jimmy for us."

I smiled and said, "I'll do that. But you guys have got to stay out of trouble until I get back, okay?"

Chester smiled and said, "Dude, you're the one who gets in trouble all of the time."

I smiled and said, "Good comeback, Chester. See you guys later."

My friends and my fairies waved goodbye as I used my travel transporter device and poofed to Retroville. I _'poofed'_ in and I were in front of the Candy Bar. Cindy, Carl, Elle, Sheen, and Libby saw me and came over.

"Timmy!" Cindy, Elle, and Libby said at the same time.

"Small headed Timmy!" Carl and Sheen said at the same time.

They all hugged me and I smiled at them and said, "Good to see you guys again."

Sheen smiled and said, "Big headed Jimmy said you were coming today."

Cindy looked at me curiously and asked, "Did your parents come to the hospital?"

I shook my head and answered, "Nope. It doesn't surprise me. I'm used to it."

Elle shook her head and said, "You shouldn't be used to it, Timmy. Nobody should be."

Libby nodded in agreement and said, "I agree with Elle."

I shrugged and said, "Look guys, I appreciate you being there for me. But there is nothing you guys can do about it."

Carl looked sad and said, "I just wish we could."

I whispered under my breath, "Join the club." I turned to them and said aloud, "Well, I'm headed over there now. See you guys later."

I left them behind and went straight to Jimmy's house.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Dinner Time

**Judy's POV**

Jimmy was setting the table; Hugh and I were getting dinner. There was a knock at the door. I went to go answer it. There was Timmy who said, "Hi, Mrs. Neutron!" Jimmy turned and saw Timmy in the doorway.

I smiled and said, "You must be Timmy! Please come in!"

Timmy came in and I closed the door. Jimmy came over and hugged his friend. They let go.

Jimmy introduced us, "Timmy, this is my mom, Judy and my dad, Hugh. Mom, dad, this is Timothy Turner."

Timmy blushed out of embarrassment and said, "Call me Timmy, please."

Hugh smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you."

I also smiled and stated, "I hope you like lasagna, Timmy."

Timmy smiled at me and said, "Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

I smiled at him.

Jimmy said, "Wow! I love lasagna too! That's something else we have in common, Turner."

I got mad at Jimmy at that moment. I thought that after what Timmy had been through, I thought for sure Jimmy would be a little nicer to Timmy.

But Timmy actually smiled and said, "I guess you're right, Neutron. Uh, Mrs. Neutron, where's the bathroom? I would like to wash up before dinner."

I smiled at his manners but before I could answer, Jimmy intervened, "Come on, Timmy. I'll show you."

Jimmy and Timmy walked off. Hugh and I reentered the kitchen where Hugh gave me a look.

"What?" I asked him.

Hugh stared and said, "Don't be so innocent, Judy. I may not be a genius but I know it was you who entered the lab and ruined the transporter. How else would you know what Timmy looked like?"

I bit my lip. I had been caught.

I said, "Well, I had to see if Timmy was alright and I had discovered a lot of things."

Hugh looked at me curiously and asked, "Such as what?"

I was about to tell him but Jimmy and Timmy were in the dining room, laughing. I didn't want to say anything while they were close by.

Hugh noticed and whispered, "We'll talk about this later. I think you should tell them later."

I nodded and we brought out the lasagna and garlic bread. We were talking, laughing, and enjoying our meal.

I looked at Timmy and asked, "Timmy, may I ask you something?"

Timmy looked at me curiously and answered, "Sure, Mrs. Neutron. Good ahead."

I took a deep breath and asked, "Would you like to be a part of this family?"

Timmy smiled at me and answered, "Gee, Mrs. Neutron that sure is sweet of you but the thing of it is…. I think my friends have been through enough-losing me twice and all."

I smiled at his loyalty and said, "I can understand that."

Timmy smiled back at me and looked at me and said, "Mrs. Neutron, I just wanted to add a thank you."

I looked at him curiously and asked, "What do you mean?"

Timmy smiled and answered, "You came to visit me in the hospital."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Brothers at last

**Jimmy's POV**

"What?" I blurted out.

My mom looked surprised and dad knew something was up.

My mom acting innocent and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Timmy."

Timmy smiled and said, "My friends told me as did Coral, the doctor. But, how did you get to Dimmsdale so fast?"

I snapped up and said, "I know how! She used my transporter! That's why I couldn't come to see you."

Timmy smiled and said, "That explains so much. You're wrecked transporter and why Coral was acting so weird."

I nodded and faced my mom and asked, "Why didn't you ask me to go see Timmy? I wanted to see him too."

My mom looked guilty and answered, "Well, the way you talk about Timmy all the time made me think and worry about him like he was you. I when I learned about your horrible home life, I…"

She started to cry. Timmy and I both started to comfort her as did my dad.

Timmy whispered, "I understand, Mrs. Neutron. You can always think of me like that - another son who lives in another dimension."

My mom stopped crying and gave Timmy a big smile. She gave him a hug which Timmy totally appreciated.

Timmy whispered to me, "After all, like Wanda always says love is infinite. You can always make more if you need it."

I smiled at Timmy and he smiled back. Dad looked awful proud of both of us.

He spoke up, "Timmy, you're welcome back here anytime."

Timmy smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Neutron. I would invite you to Dimmsdale but I don't think my parents would be very interested."

My mom smiled and said, "From this moment on, Timmy, we are your parents."

I smiled and added, jokingly, "You're inter-dimensional parents and your inter-dimensional brother."

Timmy started to laugh and we all joined in. This was one dinner I'll never forget. We had some blueberry pie a little afterwards and Timmy and I were finally alone in my room. I opened my bedroom door and Timmy went in first. I then followed. Goddard came over and gave Timmy a curious look.

I smiled at Goddard and said, "Goddard, this is Timmy."

Goddard started licking his face after said that, making Timmy giggle. I smiled at the sight. I couldn't believe those six years ago, I hated this young boy. That was until I learned the truth….

* * *

-Flashback-

_(Jimmy and Timmy are alone in the park.)_

_Timmy: So why did you bring me here? And where the heck are Cosmo and Wanda?_

_Jimmy: Relax, Turner. They are back at my lab with other technology like them._

_Timmy: You really think leaving Cosmo in your lab is a good idea?_

_Jimmy: Isn't Wanda the smart one - the way you programmed it?_

_Timmy: (He's a little sheepish.) __Yeah__, let's go with that. So, why did you want me alone?_

_Jimmy: See, the thing of it is I know you're leaving tomorrow and I was wondering…._

_Timmy: You were wondering if I loved Cindy._

_Jimmy: (He perks up.) How did you know that?_

_Timmy: I knew that you loved Cindy a mile away. I know she was just using me to get you to reveal your true feelings for her._

_Jimmy: (He's surprised.) How did you know that?_

_Timmy: Like your big brain, my big heart is oblivious to that. Besides that, I'm still trying to land the most popular and beautiful girl in my universe, Trixie Tang. If you ever met her, you would know why._

_Jimmy: Well, Turner. You've really surprised me._

_Timmy: (He laughs.) I know. I surprise everyone. Come on; let's get back to your lab before Cosmo destroys it._

_Jimmy: (He notices something on Timmy's arm, scars. He grabs Timmy's arm.) What the heck? What is this? I know Francis and Vicky pick on you but this is terrible!_

_Timmy: (He pulls his arm away.) You're not my father, Neutron. You don't need to know...nor do you care._

_(Timmy walks away in a scoff.)_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

But, Turner wasn't more wrong in his life. I became very worried about him after that day and when I read his letter that just confirmed my suspicions. I had nightmares every night thinking something horrible happened to him before I went back to Dimmsdale. Those nightmares were warm and fuzzy dreams compared to the reality of the Darkness story. As I was thinking that, a tear rolled down my cheek and Timmy wiped away like he did before.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with concern, and asked, "You okay, Jimmy?"

I shook my head and answered, "I never told you this but before I came to visit you, I had nightmares about what might had happened to you. They were warm and fuzzy dreams compared to your battle with the Darkness."

Timmy shrugged and asked, "Do you mind telling me what those dreams were?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and answered, "If you have the stomach for it."

Timmy stated, "Nothing else bad can happen anyways. So, go ahead."

I replied, "Well, okay. The one dream was a contentious one. You were missing and Anti-Cosmo was at it again. The castle he had been in was destroyed and you were in the rubble…"

I couldn't finish. I started to cry. Timmy gave me a comforting hug.

He whispered, "Don't worry, Jimmy. I'm not going die anytime soon and that is promise."

I hugged him back and whispered, "Thanks Timmy."

This was defiantly one dinner we would never forget.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
